


Mi Bella Sirviente

by Lokitty18



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Maids, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: El festival de la Academia Samezuka había llegado y como era tradición, el equipo de natación haría su café de maids, pero Rin no pudo salvarse de utilizar un atuendo tan ridículo, no podía imaginar la cantidad de idioteces que tendria que soportar pero  mucho menos esperaba el efecto que causaría en Sousuke.





	Mi Bella Sirviente

**Author's Note:**

> que lo disfruten!

El día estaba muy agitado en el festival anual de la Academia Samezuka, los estudiantes corrían de puesto en puesto para probar las delicias que habían preparado cada uno, otros se reunían en grupos cerca de las salidas de los edificios para planear que harían primero.  
El café maid del equipo de natación no era la excepción, estaba módicamente lleno, las sirvientas corrían de un lado para otro ocupadas con órdenes de cafés, bocadillos, postres entre otros sin respiro alguno.  
Si bien todas las sirvientas eran hombres lucían el atuendo de forma coqueta para llamar la atención de los clientes para que entraran al café, pero en particular había una sirvienta realmente llamativa, se movía con gracia digna de una princesa pero con una actitud atrevida y portaba una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, ignorando como podía cualquier comentario impertinente de algún cliente que quisiera pasarse de listo. Aquella sirvienta era nada más y nada menos que Matsuoka Rin, quien había berreado y pataleado desde hacía ya una semana porque no deseaba colocarse aquel disfraz de maid que los de tercero le habían obligado a utilizar para ese día y más aún cuando supo que Sousuke no lo utilizaría al igual que él pues le habían tomado como chef.  
Rin hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que los chicos de Iwatobi no se acercaran ni a tres kilómetros a la redonda de la Academia pues lo último que quería era escuchar los aullidos incesantes de Nagisa, la risa burlona de Rei ni las miradas compasivas de Makoto, bueno quizás Makoto comprendiera la situación pero no quería que lo vieran con un atuendo tan humillante, a Haru probablemente le diera igual así que no le preocupaba demasiado, sabía que con un buen plato de caballa lo silenciaria de inmediato.  
Aún maldecía por lo bajo mientras se ponía el vestido negro encima, maldiciendo cada detalle de encaje de la falda y las mangas, lo corto que era y terminó de perder la paciencia cuando no pudo subir el cierre que estaba trabado en la parte baja de su espalda, golpeando la pared con ambas manos mientras trataba de calmarse, exaltándose al sentir dos fuertes manos tomarlo por la cintura, preparado para golpear al insolente trató de volverse con un puño preparado pero se detuvo al ver los ojos turquesa de Sousuke, quien trataba de ayudarle a subir el cierre.  
Oi, no me asustes de esa forma - respondió rin, bajando el puño rápidamente para tomar la falda del vestido y evitar que se subiera aún más debido al fuerte jalón que le dio Sousuke para desatorar el cierre del vestido, volviéndose para mirarlo de frente cuando terminó, sintiendo cómo la mano de Sousuke rozaba toda su cintura mientras se giraba, sintiendo un calor extraño invadirlo al paso de la palma de su amigo, mirándolo ahora de frente.   
Sousuke era más alto que él y verlo parado frente a él tan terriblemente cerca le hacía mas consciente de ése hecho; Sousuke lo miraba fijamente, examinando el vestido minuciosamente hasta notar que una de las blancas medias que utilizaba su amigo estaba más caída pero se abstuvo de arreglarla por el a medio camino, en cambio optó por retirarse un poco y pasarle el delantal, marchándose con una máscara de calma y tranquilidad que había perfeccionado a través de los años pero la verdad estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse y tomarle a su amigo ahí en ése mismo instante. Rin había sido la causa de su tormento desde hacía mucho tiempo y verlo con ese vestido no le ayudaba para nada; Rin se había peinado el cabello de medio lado y se había colocado el cintillo negro con holanes de encaje que le adornaba de una forma angelical el rostro, el vestido le enmarcaba su figura y le hacía lucir aún más delgado de lo que era y le cubría la mitad de los muslos, Rin evitaba erguirse demasiado pues se le levantaba aún más y las medias blancas cubrían un poco más arriba de las rodillas, alargando sus piernas aún más; Para Sousuke era demasiado junto así que se marchó lo más rápido posible a la cocina, hablando con sus superiores antes de que dieran apertura al café.  
Sousuke agradecía el estar tan ocupado con las órdenes pues la presión le dejaba menos tiempo para pensar en Rin, el café estaba más activo de lo que esperaba y se preguntaba si era por las maids o por si de verdad querían probar la comida, había estado preparando platillos como loco todo el día pero al internalizarlo una sensación de odio le invadió al pensar en la clase de roces y comentarios que debía estar recibiendo Rin haciendo que se le cayera al piso el arroz marinado que estaba sofriendo en la sartén, llevándose las manos al rostro en frustración antes de apagar la cocina para recoger el desastre, uno de sus sempais se acercó a él y le dijo que se tomara el resto de la tarde libre pues ya faltaba poco para cerrar, asintió y se quitó el medio delantal que tenía, sentándose en una de las mesas a esperar a que cerraran, en ése momento lo vio, Rin se movía con gracia, maniobrando entre las mesas para entregar una orden, sonriendo ampliamente al joven antes de retirarse y haciendo una breve reverencia, lo que hizo que su falda se subiera levemente, dándole a Sousuke una vista de aquellos muslos blancos y torneados que poseía el pelirrojo, al volverse atendió con amabilidad a la mesa de enfrente y una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en su rostro, evitando por todos los medios golpear al joven que le hacía piropos innecesarios, marchándose a pedir su orden con lentitud pero moviendo sus caderas con un vaivén intencional que embelesaba a todos en el café, en especial a Sousuke quien no tenía tiempo de pensar en cuantas partes cortar a aquel sujeto que trato de tocarle el trasero al pelirrojo pues no podía apartar la mirada de aquella figura pícara que se movía entre el café de un lado a otro.  
Cuando Rin despacho una de sus órdenes más cercanas a la mesa donde estaba sentado le lanzó una mirada con un gesto provocador que dejo a Sousuke aún más encendido de lo que estaba, trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, quizás Rin no lo había hecho intencionalmente seguía repitiéndose a si mismo que era una mala jugada de su cansado cerebro pero lo ignoraba como una vocecita casi despreciable, lo único en su mente era Rin.  
Al terminar Sousuke se fue al cuarto en donde se había cambiado Rin para quitarse el traje antes de que Rin apareciera y tuviera que ayudarle con el cierre de nuevo pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo pues al desabrochar los dos primeros botones de su camisa Rin apareció en la puerta, su cintillo había desaparecido hace tiempo en su lugar estaba una de sus manos enredando sus largos dedos entre las hebras para separarlo todo hacia atrás mientras miraba a su amigo.  
Su mente se llenó de cualquier cantidad de pensamientos obscenos al ver a Sousuke allí parado con sus dedos desabrochando esos botones pero se reprimió mentalmente y se obligó a hablar a pesar de que podía decir cualquier estupidez.  
Esperaré a que termines afuera - habló Rin, decidiendo ir por lo seguro, dándose la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo al escuchar al pelinegro.  
Espera... Estuviste muy bien hoy - dijo con algo de reserva, evitando meter la pata - Te he traído algo, pruébalo - se acercó a donde estaba Rin y le entregó un pote de comida con el resto del arroz marinado que sobrevivió en la sartén, esperando a que lo probara y le dijera que tal. Rin amaba el arroz marinado y siempre dejaba salir una sonrisilla al comerlo y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus ojos tomaban un brillo que hacía que a Sousuke se le acelerara el corazón.  
Esta delicioso - exclamó y lo devoró en un instante, obviando por completo lo cerca que estaba Sousuke de él hasta que el perfume del más alto invadió su olfato, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba con una expresión de confusión ligado con aquella cara angelical que le fascinaba al pelinegro, su sonrojo y confusión le hacían ver casi angelical y Sousuke no pudo contenerse mucho más.   
Sousuke tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus grandes manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, escuchando el gemido de sorpresa que se le escapó a Rin, riendo internamente, ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre los suaves y tibios labios del pelirrojo, deslizando su mano derecha hacia su nuca y dejando la otra en su mejilla, sintiendo como tímidamente Rin accedía a corresponderle al beso poco a poco. Cuando se separaron Rin mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en algún momento se hicieron paso entre sus cuerpos y se posaron sobre su pecho pero no con suficiente presión como para separarlo de el; Sousuke esperaba pacientemente a que Rin dijera algo, tomó sus muñecas y fue allí cuando Rin abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándolo con timidez, cómo si temiera arruinar el momento, sólo estaba allí parado con los labios hinchados y un rojo intenso en las mejillas.   
Perdóname, me deje llevar, no volverá a pasar - murmuró el más alto, retirándose de Rin para recoger sus cosas pero sintió un ligero tirón en su brazo, Rin no lo había soltado.  
No... Eso... me gusto...- murmuró con la cabeza baja, evitando la mirada de Sousuke - No te vayas...  
Sousuke se acercó a él y le levantó la cara por la barbilla, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver aquel destello que le encantaba pero además podía notar el dilatamiento de la pupila del pelirrojo, su sonrojo y su respiración acelerada quebraron el autocontrol de Sousuke y lo tomó de la muñeca, llevándoselo a paso apresurado fuera del cuarto por la parte de atrás del edificio, corriendo hasta los dormitorios sin importar lo incómodo que era para Rin correr con aquellos tacones medianos que tenía. Al llegar a su cuarto compartido Sousuke metió a Rin rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de él con seguro, atrapando a Rin entre la puerta y su pecho musculoso, tomando su rostro entre sus manos de nuevo, besándolo apasionadamente, la necesidad de saborear cada rincón de la boca de su pelirrojo era desesperante por lo que le mordió el labio inferior al más bajo para que abriera la boca, aprovechando el momento para pasar su lengua sobre sus dientes superiores lentamente, ignorando la puntada de dolor al rozar los dientes de Rin, quien dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa y placer ante la sensación que le producía Sousuke, quien se había detenido a besarlo de una forma lenta y sensual que le producía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su miembro, Rin le correspondía con movimientos similares pero dudosos.  
Todo avanzaba muy rápido para Rin, quien posaba sus manos en el pecho de Sousuke, ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuándo comenzó a faltarle el aire, Sousuke comprendió y dejo de atender sus labios pero se movió por su barbilla, besándola y dejando mordiscos juguetones a su paso hasta que llego al cuello, el cual comenzó a lamer y besar con esmero, dejando marcas a lo largo del cuello de su garganta, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer al pelirrojo pues su cuello parecía ser su punto débil. Las manos de Sousuke encontraron la fina cintura de Rin y comenzó a masajear los costados, subiendo hasta llegar a la espalda y rozar toda la extensión de su columna con los dedos hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda y sus glúteos, acariciando la firmeza de sus músculos con más presión, haciéndole gemir aún más alto al menor. Acarició la parte de atrás de sus muslos sobre la tela de la falda y se agachó hasta estar a nivel de Rin, metiendo sus manos bajo la falda para rozar con las yemas de los dedos esas blancas piernas que había estado deseando tocar desde que lo vio esa mañana en ese atuendo tan provocador.  
S-Sousuke - gimió, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Sousuke, bajando su rostro para encontrar los labios del pelinegro mientras sentía aquellas manos acariciarle los muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas, apretándolas con módica fuerza, levantándolo con facilidad, haciendo que su trasero rozara su miembro, soltando un gruñido gutural que sacudió cada uno de los nervios de Rin, quien enredó sus piernas a su cintura con fuerza y encontrando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba probar.  
El ambiente en la habitación era denso, el calor que ambos emitían se esparcía rápidamente al igual que los gemidos de ambos; Rin consiguió sacarse los tacones cosa que pareció decepcionar a Sousuke pero no dejó de acariciar el cuerpo del pelirrojo por nada del mundo.   
Rin era su droga, mientras más probaba más quería de él, el solo tocarlo no era suficiente, quería besar cada extensión, cada marca y cada peca en su cuerpo, Sousuke ya había bajado el cierre del vestido para poder acariciarle la espalda y había comenzado a frotarse contra el miembro de Rin, empujándolo cada vez más y más contra la puerta, la cual resonaba con cada movimiento de la pareja, por lo que decidieron moverse lejos de ella a un lugar más cómodo.  
Comenzaron a caminar hasta la litera y como si ambos hubieran leído la mente del otro, como pudieron y sin soltarse, tomaron el colchón de la cama de Sousuke y lo aventaron al suelo. Sousuke se arrodilló despacio, evitando lastimarse a él o a Rin, acostándolo en el colchón con cuidado e irguiéndose para ver el estado de Rin, quien estaba allí acostado luciendo totalmente deseable, sus labios hinchados, su cabello revuelto en el colchón, las marcas rojizas que le acababa de hacer adornaban su cuello, sus brazos reposaban quietos uno en su abdomen y el otro a su lado, arrugando la sabana entre su mano, sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura y un bulto que denotaba el efecto que habían tenido las atenciones de Sousuke en el. Sousuke levantó el vestido y encontró aquel bulto en el bóxer que aun escondía como podía el miembro de Rin, Sousuke acarició las piernas de Rin desde sus pantorrillas hasta su estómago y bajando de nuevo, llevándose los bóxers de Rin en el camino, escuchando un gruñido cuando su miembro hizo contacto con el aire frío y no pudo evitar frotarse contra Sousuke para conseguir alguna clase de alivio, escuchando la respiración entrecortada del mayor, quien apretó sus piernas y las separó aún más, inclinándose sobre el pelirrojo para besarlo apasionadamente.  
R-Rin... quiero entrar... quiero entrar en ti... - le confesó entre besos mientras frotaba su miembro aun cubierto contra el de Rin desesperadamente, haciéndolos a ambos gemir de placer.  
Hazlo... ya - logró decir entre gemidos, enfatizándolo con un apretón a las nalgas de Sousuke, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él.  
Maldición... te deseo... te deseo tanto Rin... - dijo entre besos antes de separarse del pelirrojo para tomar una botella de crema de manos que tenía cerca.  
Rin estaba cegado de placer y no pudo reclamarle al ojiazul que iba a gastarle su crema de cuerpo pero dadas las circunstancias creo que la crema era su menor preocupación.  
Sousuke le levantó el vestido hasta que su estómago quedara descubierto, inclinándose sobre el para comenzar a dejar tiernos besos en toda su extensión mientras que con su otra mano buscaba el agujero de Rin, delineándolo con su dedo índice con presión para seguir escuchando los gemidos del pelirrojo, Sousuke tomo el miembro de Rin en su boca y comenzó a succionar la cabeza, enredando su lengua y presionando, sonriendo victorioso cuando Rin dejo salir un quejido quebrado, continuo así tomando cada vez más y más a Rin dentro de su boca, sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo en su cabeza, halando su cabello con módica fuerza, Sousuke se detuvo al escuchar la errática respiración de Rin y se enderezo, disfrutando aquel gemido de queja seguido de un rostro de sorpresa y confusión cuando sintió una leve presión en su ano.  
C-cuando... - pregunto desorientado, llevándose una de sus manos a la parte baja de su vientre la cual Sousuke tomó y comenzó a besar tiernamente, moviéndose por su muñeca hacia arriba hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con aquel ojirrojo que tanto deseaba.  
Distracción - sonrió pícaramente, disfrutando de cada momento al máximo, la cara de rin paso de sorpresa a aquella expresión juguetona que siempre tenía cuando quería provocarlo, sonriendo de medio lado antes de retaliar pero Sousuke lo conocía demasiado bien asi que antes de que pudiera insultarlo comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de él una vez más, escuchando el gemido que trató de reprimir sin éxito el pelirrojo.  
Sousuke continuó preparándolo lentamente, insertando el segundo y luego de la impaciencia de Rin, el tercero, moviéndolos dentro de el con cuidado para no lastimarle de más antes de comenzar a separarlos uno a uno, Sousuke sabía muy bien que Rin no había hecho eso jamás y le preocupaba la impaciencia del más bajo, pues no quería hacerlo más doloroso de lo necesario. Se detuvo un momento a pensar y no tardo demasiado en decidirse y comenzó a introducir de manera muy lenta y calculada un cuarto dedo, deteniéndose al ver la mueca de dolor que había hecho Rin, se acercó a el para besarle y hacer que abriera los ojos.  
Y-ya es suficiente, m-métela de una maldita vez - dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos para verle a Sousuke y encontrándose con una expresión de preocupación obvia en el mayor.  
Te dolerá si no te preparo bien - dijo con un tono suave y con un ligero toque de angustia, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Rin al ver la preocupación de Sousuke desvío la mirada y aceptó a regañadientes, viendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amante.  
Sousuke continuó introduciendo el cuarto dedo y para distraerle del dolor, tomó el miembro de Rin de nuevo en su boca, ejerciendo más presión con su lengua en toda su extensión, logrando arrancarle gemidos placenteros al pelirrojo de nuevo, continuando así hasta que los cuatro dedos se movían con facilidad en la cavidad de Rin.  
Aquellas manos se posaron de nuevo sobre su cabeza, halando su cabello con más fuerza que antes para que Sousuke le diera su atención, lo cual hizo pero aun con el pene de Rin en su boca.  
Y-ah h-hazlo...  
Sousuke suspiró y dejó salir el miembro de su boca con un ruido obsceno, irguiéndose para sacar con cuidado sus dedos, Rin se levantó y se abrazó a él, susurrándole al oído mientras bajaba sus manos al pantalón del pelinegro para desabotonarlo, sintiendo las manos de Sousuke tomarlo por las muñecas antes de que tomara su miembro en sus manos.  
Tómame de una vez... Amo Sousuke - Dijo Rin con un tono tan provocativo que lo tenía hasta a el mismo preguntándose de donde había salido, escuchó el gruñido de Sousuke muy cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, Sousuke le recostó de nuevo y se irguió, tomando la camisa por los extremos y abriéndola de golpe, dejando ver su pecho bien formado por los ejercicios, retirándola por completo con un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para Rin, quien cayó en cuenta después de despertar del embelesamiento que le dejó aquella escena que Sousuke había pasado demasiado tiempo sosteniendo su peso con su hombro herido, por lo que se levantó del colchón y posó su mano en su hombro, acariciándolo suavemente y mirando al pelinegro a los ojos, quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y aceptó su derrota, besando al pelirrojo antes de que Rin se separara y le diera espacio para que se acostara en el colchón. Rin no había notado la hombría de Sousuke hasta que comenzó a retirar sus pantalones, se quedó allí quieto simplemente mirándola con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, pues era bastante grande, cayendo en cuenta finalmente en por qué tanto esmero en prepararle y aun así pensaba en cómo demonios entraría semejante cosa en él. La risa de Sousuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró con aquella misma expresión a los ojos, Sousuke no pudo evitar reír aún más y acercarse para tomar su rostro en sus manos, dándole un beso en los labios antes de susurrarle muy cerca.  
Si no quieres podemos dejarlo para después- dijo sin tono de burla, sus labios rozándose con cada palabra, la preocupación presente en los ojos de Sousuke.  
N-no... Yo quiero, es solo que... - se detuvo a media frase, y Sousuke no tardó en reconfortarle, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.  
Está bien, lo haremos despacio, muy despacio - dijo, enfatizando cada silaba con un beso, sintiendo como los hombros de Rin se relajaban y se subía para sentarse en las caderas de Sousuke, quien le atrajo aún más hacia el abrazándolo por la cintura, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado que los dejó a ambos sin respiración pero ninguno quería separarse por mucho, Sousuke le acarició las piernas por debajo del vestido hasta llegar a sus nalgas, dándoles un firme apretón y masajeándolas, sintiendo como Rin ondeaba sus caderas en búsqueda de algo de fricción para aliviar la necesidad. Sousuke tomó el pote de crema que había olvidado a un lado del colchón y vertió una cantidad considerable del líquido en su mano, esparciéndolo por toda su hombría, conteniendo un gemido al sentir la mano de Rin masajearle con cuidado, ayudándole a esparcir la crema; Rin lo miraba con ojos nublados de deseo, pero Sousuke ya estaba al límite de su autocontrol, por lo que retiro su mano con cuidado y le acomodó mejor en sus piernas.  
Voy a entrar... Si te duele dímelo y me detendré - le dijo, haciéndole que lo mirara a los ojos, esperando la respuesta de Rin, quien movió su cabeza con un gesto afirmativo, aferrándose a los hombros del ojiazul con fuerza al sentir su miembro rozar su entrada.  
Relájate... - le susurró, rozando con cariño la punta de su nariz el costado de su rostro, concentrándose en su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, ejerciendo presión hasta que la punta entró en la cavidad, ambos gimiendo al unísono, Sousuke se aferró a las caderas de Rin mientras que él dejaba reposar la cabeza entre su cuello, respirando aceleradamente por aquella sensación, Sousuke esperó a que se relajara un poco para adentrarse más en él, ayudando a Rin a enderezarse para mirarle a los ojos mientras su miembro lo habría más y más.  
Rin estaba inquieto, a pesar del dolor no deseaba que el pelinegro se detuviera por nada en el mundo pero al tomar un poco más de la mitad de la hombría de Sousuke no pudo evitar el dejar salir un quejido del dolor, alarmando al pelinegro quien se detuvo al instante, sujetando sus caderas con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra, limpiando la lagrima que rodó por ella con gentileza.  
Te duele... no me dijiste- pronunció lo mejor que pudo, la calidez y la presión de la cavidad de Rin en su miembro lo estaban volviendo loco.  
No es... tan malo... puedo soportar... - trató de moverse, buscando introducir más el pene de Sousuke pero él lo sostenía firme por las caderas, en su lugar comenzó a besarlo lentamente, acariciando sus labios con su lengua, invitando a Rin a abrir su boca, encontrando rápidamente la lengua del pelirrojo, poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad hasta que ambos lo habían convertido en un desastre de lenguas y dientes, separándose para recobrar la respiración. Rin había relajado su cuerpo lo que le permitió a Sousuke el comenzar a moverse despacio, saliendo casi por completo de Rin para entrar de nuevo con una lentitud tortuosa, haciéndole a ambos gemir por lo bajo. Así continuó el pelinegro con un paso lento, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo de Rin y besando su cuello con esmero, dejándole varias marcas más en toda su extensión.  
M-ah... más rápido... Sousuke... mas ah! - suplicó, moviendo sus caderas impacientemente y Sousuke accedió pues ya no podía controlarse tan bien, tomando un ritmo que hizo que Rin comenzara a gemir de forma continua en su cuello, arqueando su espalda al sentir como Sousuke aceleraba aún más el paso de las estocadas.  
Rin no había notado que el miembro de Sousuke se había adentrado más con aquel cambio de ritmo hasta que sintió sus caderas chocar con las suyas, comenzando a subir y bajar para encontrarse con cada estocada que le daba Sousuke, un ruido obsceno comenzaba a hacer eco en la habitación al igual que los gemidos de ambos, los de Rin más ruidosos que los de Sousuke, quien se había recostado en el colchón y había posado las manos de Rin en su pecho para que se sostuviera, acelerando el paso hasta que Rin rebotaba con cada estocada sobre él, sintiendo las uñas del pelirrojo clavarse en su estómago, cosa que le excitaba aún más.  
Rin era una visión para Sousuke, sus mejillas coloradas, el cabello revuelto que se movía de un lado a otro por el movimiento de su dueño, sus labios hinchados, su cuello arruinado por las marcas y su pecho se iba descubriendo poco a poco ya que el vestido se le iba bajando poco a poco por el movimiento. Sus gemidos se intensificaban conforme Sousuke aumentaba su ritmo, Sousuke cambio su ángulo y los brazos de Rin cedieron cayendo sobre el pecho de Sousuke con un gemido alargado, placentero. Había encontrado aquel punto dentro de Rin que lo volvería loco.  
Sousuke sonrió complacido y continuó con estocadas certeras, escuchando a Rin respirar agitadamente.  
S-Sou... Sousuke - gimió, encontrando fuerzas para levantarse y mirarle a los ojos, cerrando los ojos al sentir aquellas fuertes manos posarse en su cintura y subir hasta su pecho, acariciando sus pezones antes de sentarse y comenzar a besar el pecho de Rin, quien se abrazó a su cuello, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándole la nuca con amor. Halando sin querer con fuerza su cabello cuando Sousuke comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez de sus estocadas, escuchándolo gemir contra su piel, mordiéndole el hombro en el camino, haciendo que Rin apretara aún más su miembro en su interior.  
Sousuke estaba cerca de su límite y podía notar que Rin también, así que lo tomó por la cintura y cambiaron posiciones, embistiendo a Rin con rapidez y fuerza, haciéndolo subir y bajar en el colchón, Rin aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza y gimiendo ante cada entrada del miembro del ojiazul.  
Sousuke... me voy a venir... - soltó las sabanas para atraerlo por el cuello, aferrándose a la espalda musculosa de Sousuke, dejándole unos rasguños en cada omóplato.  
Yo también... Rin... juntos... - susurró y siguió embistiéndolo, sintiendo aquellas paredes apretarlo más y más y de pronto un líquido caliente en su estómago. la presión de las paredes de Rin se hizo demasiado para él y se corrió dentro de Rin, escuchándolo suspirar al sentir el líquido caliente de Sousuke llenarlo por completo.  
Sousuke se dejó caer sobre Rin, tratando de normalizar su respiración, sintiendo las manos de Rin acariciarle la espalda con cariño y con lentitud, Sousuke podría quedarse alli toda la noche pero quería limpiar el semen de sus cuerpos antes de que se secara y les resultara incómodo para dormir. Al tratar de levantarse Rin no lo dejo ir.  
Voy a buscar una toalla para limpiarnos - le dijo y le plantó un beso en la frente.  
Hmm está bien pero no tardes - sonrió cansado.  
Sousuke corrió al baño y Rin aprovechó para admirar su cuerpo, adoptando una sonrisa juguetona al verlo volver con la toalla.  
¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó Sousuke con la misma picardía de Rin.  
Hmm así es - respondió, acariciándole el cuello mientras lo limpiaba con detenimiento, el vestido yacía en el suelo desde hacía un rato ya por lo que Rin estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sousuke excepto por las pantimedias. Sousuke aventó la toalla a un lado y se recostó al lado de Rin y lo abrazó, exaltándose al sentirlo temblar.  
¿¡Rin! que sucede? - lo miraba con susto.  
Tengo algo de frio - dijo con cansancio y pena, exaltándose al sentir los brazos de Sousuke levantarlo estilo princesa y llevarlo a su cama, sacando el edredón y arropándolo con el. Rin le hizo espacio para que se acostara a su lado, Sousuke apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con el bajo el edredón, abrazándolo fuertemente y enredando sus piernas con las de Rin, cayendo rápidamente ante el sueño.

Al día siguiente...  
Yamazaki, ¿en dónde están sus uniformes de ayer?  
Lo lamento, olvide dejar mi traje en el cuarto.  
Ah y ¿dónde está Matsuoka? el tampoco entregó el uniforme, ¿estará aquí pronto?  
Me temo que se sentía mal y se quedará en el cuarto por hoy y con respecto al uniforme, esta arruinado.  
¿Cómo que arruinado? eh Yamazaki a ¿dónde vas?  
Tengo clases - se marchó, conteniendo una risa.  
Rin no pudo levantarse por el dolor en su espalda baja la mañana siguiente por lo que tuvo que quedarse a regañadientes en el cuarto ignorando las visitas de Nitori y Momotaru.


End file.
